


In Secret

by Ember1899



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1899/pseuds/Ember1899
Summary: "Just promise me this girls, promise me you won't fall for a street rat like dear Katherine did?""Yes I promise mother. I won't court a Newsie."





	1. Prologue

"Did you hear? Joe's daughter is dating a Newsie! Oh that poor man." Mother said. My two sisters, mother and I were walking around in our garden before our afternoon tea. "I can't imagine what her mother must think! Imagine, her daughter, an upper class young lady, dating a low income orphan." Mother continued. "And, the worst part is, your brother helped them! Oh Bill! What had gotten into that boy's head?" Mother asked. "It could be nothing mother." Gianna said. "Oh you could be right. Maybe they threatened my darling boy into doing it." Mother said. "Just promise me this girls, promise me you won't fall for a street rat like dear Katherine did?" Mother asked. "Mother why would I ever court a orphan?" Amanda asked. "Good job sweetheart. Gianna?" Mother asked my older sister. "Yes, mother. I promise." Gia said. There was a hint of doubt in her voice. "Adeline?" Mother asked. Gianna, Mother and Amanda all looked at me, waiting for my answer. I thought for a minute. Could I really promise something I had no control over? "I can't promise you that mother. I can promise you anything else, but I can't control who I love. If I had control over love, I would promise you that, but I had no control over love, God does." I replied. Mother, Gianna, and Amanda abruptly stopped walking and looked at me.

"Well I never!" Mother said, putting her hand over her heart. "Adeline." Amanda hissed. I looked at her. "Fine, yes I promise mother. I won't court a Newsie." I said. Mother went back to fanning herself and walking with my two sisters. "Come along children, tea's ready." Mother said. I sighed and looked up. "Oh Lord, please give me the strength to pull through the rest of the day." I said. Gianna stood by my side and smiled. "Adeline! Gianna! Come." Mother said. We shared a look. "Coming mother." We said, before resuming walking. "Oh William!" Mother said, walking over to Father and pecking him on the cheek. "Olivia." Father said, kissing mother. The two pulled away, and Father looked toward Gianna and I. "How are my twins?" Father asked. "Fine Father, You?" I asked. "I'm well sweetheart." Father said, kissing Gia and I on the cheek. "Where's Bill darling?" Mother asked. "He's up in his room." Father said. "Adeline, go fetch him will you? Tell him tea's ready." Mother said. I nodded, and walked into the house. Bill's room was on the third floor of our five story mansion. There were three main floors, one for Bill, Mother and Father, Amanda, Gianna, and I. The first floor was reserved for the chef and the gardeners. The second floor held Father's butlers, and the maids, the fourth floor held Gia, Amanda, Bill and I's maids, and the fifth floor was the attic.

I climbed up the main staircase. There we're thirty steps to get up to the third floor. Then I had to walk down the never ending hallway to get to Bill's room. When I finally reached his door, I stood and caught my breath. I knocked on the door lightly. "Bill?" I asked. Bill opened the door. "If father sent you up here to yell at me some more, I'd rather not hear it." Bill said. I chuckled. "That bad?" I asked, walking into his room. Bill sighed. "All I did was help Kathrine do some good and I get punished." Bill said. "That doesn't matter. You helped those kids do what was right. It doesn't matter about Father, or Mother, it matters, that those kids can eat now." I said. Bill chuckled and sat on his bed. "You'd get along great with some of the Manhattan Newsies." Bill said. I walked over to his bed, and sat down next to him. "Grandmother would be proud." I whispered. Bill smiled. Our Grandmother had done everything in her power to help the Newsies. She bought them food, payed for their lodging, gave them clothes, anything you could imagine. When Grandmother died, it was hard on Father. His anger about her death was pointed toward the Newsies. He blamed them for her death. "I know she would." Bill said. I rose from my spot on his bed. "Come, tea's ready." I said. Bill laughed and we made our decent down the thirty stairs and to the garden for tea.

"I'm just saying William, Joe's got a nice son, why can't he court Adeline?" Mother questioned. "Because, he can't Olivia. I've got a nice boy in mind for my Adeline, leave who my youngest daughter should court to me." Father replied. I sighed. Mother and Father were always arguing over which daughter was going to be courting a son of Father's friends. "Mother, Father not now." Amanda said, gesturing to Bill and I's presence. "Oh William! Why?" Mother asked. Bill sighed. "Kathrine needed a favor, she'd do anything for me, so I went to help her." Bill said. Mother sighed. "Enough with the heavy, it's tea time." Mother said. Bill took his seat next to Father, and I took my seat between Amanda and Gianna. Tea time was really the only time we spent together as a family. Father was always off at work, Bill was normally with Katherine, Amanda, Gianna and I were at school, and Mother was ordering the maids around. It was always the same everyday. I needed a change. Something adventurous, something fun. Something risky. I craved this. My life was boring, wake up, eat, go to school, come home, eat, sleep, repeat. Risky, fun, adventure were things you didn't find everyday at the Hearst household.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly and uneventful. Mother and Father were back to arguing over who I was to court, Amanda was off tending to her mending, Gianna was working on a school assignment, and Bill had been sent to his room for the night. I sat in my room, brushing out my hair, looking in the mirror. I wish something would change around here. "Ms. Adeline, are you ready for your nightgown?" Sarah asked, walking into my room. I nodded my head, and stood up. Sarah walked over to my dresser, and pulled out a silk nightgown. She slipped it on and pulled it down over my feet. She laced the back, and pulled my hair back. She tied it back with a purple ribbon, and smiled. "Beautiful." She said. "Thank you Sarah." I said. She smiled and walked toward the door. "Goodnight Ms. Adeline." Sarah said, before walking out the door, shutting it behind her. I climbed into my bed, and pulled the covers up around my face. I fell asleep that night, praying for some adventure in my life. Something fun, something risky. After all, what's life without a little risk? 


	2. The Gossip about Katherine Pulitzer

"Adeline. Adeline, it's time to wake up. You've school today." Mother said. I grunted and turned over in my bed. "Adeline, up now." Mother said, drawing back the curtains. The sunlight flooded into my room, and right into my face. "Mother." I whined. "Adeline Genevieve Hearst, be up, washed, dressed, and downstairs in 10 minutes or I'll get your father up here." Mother said before walking out of my room. I groaned and flung the covers off my body. "Good morning Ms. Adeline." Sarah said, walking in with a fresh bowl of water. "Good morning Sarah." I replied, getting up out of bed. "Go ahead and wash your face, I'll have your outfit ready when you're done." Sarah said, setting the bowl down and walking over to my closet. "Ms. Amanda is wearing pink today, and Ms. Gianna is wearing a light blue. Would you like to wear a lavender?" Sarah asked. "Of course. How can I deny the color lavender?" I asked, walking over to the bowle. Sarah chuckled, and I dunked my face into the warm water. "All the talk this morning has been about Ms. Katherine Pulitzer and the Newsie. I feel so bad for the young girl." Sarah said, pulling out a dress from my closet. I whipped my face off with the towle. "She doesn't deserve all the gossip. She's a nice young lady." Sarah said. I chuckled. "That's what you said about Melissa. Look where that got her." I replied. "Oh that girl makes my blood boil." Sarah said. I laughed. "That's your sister-in-law you're talking about." I laughed. "Andrew never should've married her in my opinion. He could've done much better." Sarah said. I walked over to her side, and looked at what she had picked out of the closet. "This must be new. Mother probably had it shipped over from Paris." I said. It was a beautiful cotton skirt, lavender of course. The top was white, there was a lavender vest to go over top, with a purple tie to finish it off. "It makes your eyes pop." Sarah said, as she finished tying the tie. I smiled, and turned toward the mirror. The skirt hugged my hips, and flowed out toward the bottom. "My shoes?" I asked. Sarah walked over to the closet, and pulled out a box of shoes. "These are new as well." Sarah said, taking them out of the box. They were like every other pair of shoes I owned, black and heeled. I slipped them onto my feet and grabbed my books. "Good day Ms. Adeline." Sarah said, as I started my descent down the stairs.

"Adeline! Lovely of you to join us." Mother said, as I placed my books down on the table. I smiled at her. "Morning Father, Mother." I said. I sat down, and Chef brought over my food. "Where's Amanda and Gianna?" I asked. Mother looked at me. "Don't slouch. Head up, elbows off the table." Mother said. I fixed my posture and continued eating my food. "Mother, Father, is Adeline ready?" Amanda asked, walking into the kitchen. I whipped my mouth with my napkin and stood up. "I'm ready. Goodbye Mother, Father." I said, kissing their cheeks. "Have a good day girl's." Mother called. "You are a lifesaver." I said as soon as we were out of earshot. "Thank me later." Amanda said, walking ahead of me. Gianna stood by the door, her books in her arms. "What did you do to Amanda?" I asked her. "I've done nothing. It could be Katherine. You know how close they are." Gianna said. I nodded, and the three of us walked out the door. School wasn't that far away. It was a ten minute walk. "Jack no. You can't come. People'll see you." Katherine's voice sounded. "Come on Ace. It'll be fine." The boy's voice said. "Jack, no." Katherine said. "Katherine!" I said. "Oh Jack, hide!" Katherine said, trying to hide the Newsboy. "Katherine, stop. It's alright." I said. Amanda shot me a look, before she stormed away. I looked at Gianna. "She'll be fine." I mumbled. "Adeline, Gianna." Katherine said. "We heard about what happened." I said softly. Katherine smiled sadly at Gia and I. "Don't worry. You're still a friend to us." I said, placing my hand on her arm.

"Now, might this be the infamous Jack Kelly who took down your father?" I asked, looking behind her to see a boy in black, grey and blue. Katherine smiled. "Yes, this is Jack Kelly. Jack this is Adeline, and her twin sister Gianna." Katherine said. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Likewise Miss." Jack said. "We've five minutes to get to school." Gianna said, looking at the clock. I smiled. "It was nice meeting you Jack, we'll walk Katherine from here." I said. Before Jack could say anything, I gently pulled Katherine and Gia and I started walking. "Thank you." Katherine said. I smiled. "Anything for a friend." I said. "Gianna! Adeline! Let's go!" Amanda snapped. I shot Katherine a sad look. "It's alright." She said. Gianna and I jogged to catch up with Amanda. "Why do you have to be so rude? She's your best friend." I said. Amanda laughed. "Oh sweet naive little Adelien. I don't associate with people who befriend the street rats." Amanda said. I dropped the subject. Amanda'll come around eventually. We made it to school with three minutes to spare. Everybody was standing around talking in little circles. Amanda walked over to her friends, while Gianna and I stood talking with our friends. The talking stopped. You could hear a pin drop. I knew why. Katherine had just walked onto the property. Everybody stared at her, with disapproving eyes. "Street whore." Somebody muttered. Katherine kept her head held high, and walked over to David and his younger brother Les. "At Least she's got some friends." I said to Gianna. The bell sounded, and we all walked to our first period class.

The day dragged on. Katherine got stares, and rude comments everywhere she walked. She sat alone at lunch. Nobody would talk to her. Nobody would sit by her. Nobody wanted anything to do with her. It was nearing the end of the day. Everything was fine. Katherine was talking with David. "It's no wonder anyone wants anything to do with her. I mean look at her, she's a whore! To think, someone would go as low as to court a orphan! Not to mention the help! She'll burn in hell at this rate." Amanda said. Katherine snapped at that. "Amanda! You little toad! She's your best friend! You don't turn your back on someone when they need you! Just wait till we get home!" I said. Katherine had run off, leaving David standing there alone. I ran over to him. "Where did she go?" I asked. "Come on." David said. "What about your brother?" I asked. "He knows his way home." David said, before taking off in the direction Katherine ran. I saw the familiar brown hair, and pink dress of Katherine, and ran to catch up with her. She ran through the busy streets of Manhattan, crying her eyes out. Her one friend that she's had forever, doesn't want anything to do with her. Katherine ran into a building. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. My feet were killing me. I looked up and read the sign above the door. 'Lodging House' "Great." I said. I had lost David awhile back. I walked into the building and was met with the stares of many boys. I took a step father into the building, and was soon surrounded by a few Newsies. "What are ya doin' here?" One asked. "I'm looking for a friend." I said.

I looked around the room. It was filled with boys caked in dirt. No Katherine. "Turn around. You don't belong here." Another said. "Please, just let me check on my friend, then I'll leave." I said, taking a step farther into the lodging house. They didn't move. "Just let me through." I said. Nothing. "Are all boys this stubborn?" I asked. "Not all of us. Let her through. She's here for Katherine." A voice outside of the group of boys surrounding me said. "But.." one started to say. "Henry, let her through." The voice said again. The boys mumbled and walked away from me. Standing in front of me was a boy with sandy brown hair, striking blue eyes, and a crutch. "Thank you for that." I said. "No problem. Any friend of Ace's is a friend a mine." The boy said. "Who are you?" I asked. The boy chuckled. "My name's Crutchie." Crutchie said. I smiled. "My name's Adeline." I replied. Crutchie smiled. "Katherine's upstairs on the roof." Crutchie said. I smiled, and walked upstairs. I reached the bunk room, and was shocked. There were so many boys, but so little beds. I looked around for a window. I found it, and climbed up the ladder. I heard soft sobs, as I reached the top. I got up onto the roof and found Katherine in the corner sobbing into her knees. "Katherine..." I asked softly. "If you're here to make fun of me some more, you can leave." Katherine said. I chuckled. "I'm nothing like them." I said. She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her makeup was running, and her hair was a frizzy mess. "Oh Katherine." I said, sitting down next to her.

She cried into my shoulder. I put my arm around her and let her cry. "Thank you." Katherine said, when she calmed down. "For what?" I asked. "For being a true friend. You didn't turn on me like everyone else. You're still my friend even though you could get yelled at by your parents." Katherine said. "I'd do anything for a friend." I said. "Bill didn't get yelled at too bad did he?" Katherine asked. I chuckled. "Oh he got yelled at. Father was angry that he helped the help. Mother was in hysterics, saying the street rats had brainwashed her darling boy." I said. Kath let out a small giggle. "He's got about three months worth of paperwork to do for Father, then he has to write an apology letter to you father." I said. "Your mother's idea?" Katherine asked. "No, it was Father's." I said. Katherine laughed. "Who would have thought? The great William Randolph Hearst, telling his son, William Randolph Hearst Jr, to write an apology letter to my father, Joseph Pulitzer?" Katherine asked laughing. I laughed. "Mother's not going to be happy with me. Amanda's furious, Gianna's worried, and Bill. He just wants to know if you're okay." I told her. She laughed. "Good old Bill." Katherine said. I got up off the ground. "Come on. I'm not leaving you up here by yourself. You can go hang out with the Newsies downstairs. As for me, I'll be getting home." I said. I put my hand out, and Katherine took it. She laughed, and climbed down the ladder. I followed suit, after taking one last look at the roof. Two beds, a bunch of rolled up drawings. Freedom.

Katherine and I walked downstairs laughing like old times. The boys turned their head toward the sound. I gave her one last hug. "If you need me, you know where to find me." I told her. "Come hang out with David, Les and I after school tomorrow. I'll buy you a coffee." Katherine said. "Sounds like a plan." I said. I turned around. "Good night, gentlemen." I said. "May I escort the young lady to the door?" Crutchie asked. "Why of course you may." I said. Crutchie and I walked to the door. "Will I be seeing Ms. Adeline around here again?" Crutchie asked. I giggled. "As long as Katherine is here, you'll see me." I said. Crutchie kissed my hand. "Until then Miss." He said. I blushed and looked down. "Goodnight Crutchie." I said. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams Miss. Adeline." Crutchie said. I smiled and walked outside. The walk home, I only thought of one thing, the boy with the striking blue eyes, and the crutch. 


	3. Adeline, Amanda and the Manhattan newsboys

"Adeline Genevieve Hearst! You are in so much trouble!" Mother shouted when I walked in the room. I danced around the room, humming a little tune. "Adeline, are you listening to me?!" Mother screeched again. I continued to dance around the room, ignoring my mother's voice. "Adeline!" Gianna shouted, shaking my shoulders. I snapped out of it. "Oh Gianna! They're so wonderful!" I said, taking her hands and spinning around. "What is wrong with you?" Gianna asked. "I met one." I said. Gianna, and Mother looked at me confused. "Met who?" Mother asked cautiously. "Them. I met them. Oh they're so much fun. They laugh, and play poker, oh and they're oh so sweet!" I rambled. "Adeline! Who did you meet?" Mother asked. "The Newsies!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air and spinning around in a circle.

Mother gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Adeline!" Amanda shouted. I hadn't noticed that she walked into the room. "You know you're not aloud to go to that are of Manhattan!" Amanda said. "I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't for you!" I said. "Amanda, what is she talking about?" Mother asked. "Amanda said some horrible things about Katherine today. She made Katherine cry. I chased after her, and that's how I wound up in the Lodging House." I explained. Mother looked at my older sister. "Amanda Juliet Hearst. We never say things about people." Mother scolded. "Then how come you can talk about the Newsies the way you do?" I asked her. "Excuse me?" Mother asked turning to me. "I asked how you could talk about the Newsies like you do, when you just told Amanda not to talk about people." I explained.

"Those things are not people. They are street rats. They are the lowest of the low." Mother said. "They are people mother. They breathe the same air as we do. They have the same color blood, we eat the same food. They are people too." I said. "Enough Adeline! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth! They are vile and disgusting people! Now you are to go up to your room, no supper. You will not come out until tomorrow morning." Mother said. I was taken back. "Okay Mother. We are all the same, that's all I have to say." I said, before walking up the steps to my room. I walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"If she could only see..." I muttered. "How were they?" A voice asked. I turned toward the door and saw Amanda. "Pardon me?" I asked. "The Newsboy's, how were they?" Amanda asked. "Why would you care?" I asked her, walking over to my closet. "You seemed happy when you came back. I want to know what they're like." Amanda said. "Oh, Ms. Adeline! I'll get it." Sarah said, running into my room. "That's alright Sarah. I'll help Adeline." Amanda said. "Are you sure Ms. Amanda?" Sarah asked. Amanda smiled and nodded. "Very well. Goodnight Ms. Adeline." Sarah said, walking out of my room. "You really want to know what they're like?" I asked Amanda. She nodded.

I checked the clock. It wasn't even 5:00 yet. "Alright. Get changed and I'll take you." I said. Amanda jumped up and down. "Oh thank you!" She said. She stopped jumping. "What about Mother, Father, Gianna, and Bill?" She asked. "They won't see us." I said. "Go get changed. Meet me in the attic in five minutes." I said. Amanda ran out of my room. I laughed and started to get changed. I left my clothes on my bed, knowing Sarah would pick them up later. I got changed into a light blue skirt, with a blue polka-dotted white shirt, and my shoes. I checked the hallway, making sure nobody was watching before I walked up the two flights of stairs to get to the attic.

"Took you long enough." Amanda said, as I approached her. I shushed her, knowing how voices carry through the attic. "Alright, there's a fire escape out this window. We can get out without anyone seeing us." I said. "After you." Amanda said. I opened the window, and slipped outside. I quickly climbed down the fire escape, Amanda not too far behind. "Are you ready?" I asked. Amanda took in deep breath. "No." She said. "I shouldn't be doing this. I promised Mother." She said. "Amanda, what's life without a little risk?" I asked her. She chuckled. I grabbed her by the arm, and we started our walk toward the Lodging house.

It was about a half hour walk from our house. As we neared the Lodging House, Amanda started getting nervous. I stopped her in front of the building. "Amanda. Breath. They'll ask for your name, say it, except for our last name. Katherine used 'Plumber', we'll use 'Heart'. It'll be okay." I said. "If I end up dead, I will come and haunt you." Amanda said seriously. I laughed, and walked in. "Oh Katherine!" I said. The chatting stopped, and heads turned my way. "Adeline! I'm surprised you're back!" Katherine said. "I snuck out." I said. She chuckled. "That's new. I neva hoid of a rich goil sneakin out before." One said. I laughed. "I'm not like most rich girls." I said. "Hey, I brought Amanda with me, she wants to apologize." I told Katherine. She took in a deep breath. "Okay." She said. I walked out, and grabbed Amanda. "Woah, dey could be twins!" Another Newsie said. "We're triplets." Amanda and I said. "Don't there have to be three of you to be triplets?" David asked. "We left the other one at home." Amanda and I said again. "That's creepy." A third newsie said. "We try." We said again. Katherine laughed. Amanda snapped her head to meet Katherine's.

"Oh Katherine! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't judge you on who you choose to date! I was just jealous. We do everything together, but I never expect you to fall in love before I did. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Amanda said. Katherine chuckled. "I could never be mad at you." Katherine said, before pulling my older sister into a hug. I smiled. "You can't have a hug fest without me!" A newsie said, running to join the two girls in their hug. I laughed. "Alright, what's going on down here?" Jack asked walking down the stairs, Crutchie in tow. "Ms. Adeline! Didn't think you'd be back this soon!" Crutchie said. I laughed. "I didn't either. My sister felt bad about what happened between her and Katherine and she wanted to apologise, and meet you guys." I explained. Jack laughed. Katherine and Amanda pulled back from the hug, but the Newsie was still holding onto Amanda.

"Okay Romeo, you can let go now." Amanda said. The boy released his grip on my sister, and turned toward the others in the room. "She knows my name!" He said excitedly. Amanda looked shocked. The boy's name was Romeo. I laughed at the irony. The boys turned to look at me. "Are you okay Ms?" Crutchie asked. "Oh pardon me. I'm just laughing at the irony. His name is Romeo, and my sister's middle name is Juliet." I said. Romeo turned toward my sister. "We can be Romeo and Juliet, only without the dying." Rome said. Amanda laughed. "I don't think so." She said. "A guy can dream." Romeo said. I laughed. "I do think introductions are in order." Jack said. "I'm Adeline Genevieve Heart, and this here is my sister Amanda Juliet Heart." I said. "Nice to meet you. You already know me, and Crutchie." Jack said.

"Alright listen up, tell your name to the pretty ladies. You're somewhat grown boys, you're capable of doing this yourselfs." Jack said. I laughed. "I'm Specs." Said a boy with dark skin and round wire glasses said. "Albert." Said a boy with red hair. Gianna would just love him. Blue eyes, and red hair were what she looked for in a suitor. The list went on and on, of different boys and their names. We were down to the last boy. "I'm Mush." the boy said. Amanda and I gasped. "You see it too right?" I asked her. "Yes. It couldn't be could it?" Amanda asked. The boys were staring at us strangely. "Sorry. It's very nice to meet you all, but I'm afraid Amanda and I must be going. We'll come back tomorrow after school." I said. "Until next time, my fair Juliet." Romeo said, kissing Amanda's hand. I saw a light pink color take over my sister's face. "Okay Romeo, Amanda's been romanced enough for one night." Katherine said. Crutchie wobbled over to me. "Shall I say goodnight again, or will you be back in an hour?" He asked. I laughed. His blue eyes sparkled. "I think I've had enough adventures for one night, so yes, this is goodnight." I said.

Crutchie smiled and kissed my hand, like Romeo had done with my sister not too long ago. "Goodnight, Crutchie." I said. Together Amanda and I walked out the the Lodging House, and back home. As we snuck back inside, and went to bed, one thought was in my head.

_'Why did Mush look so familiar?'_


	4. Adeline and the kissing couple

The next morning, was Saturday. I didn't have to go to school, I didn't have to be around all the people at my school. My only problem was Mother. The feeling from last night was still fresh on my body. The adventure, the risk, everything. My hand still tingled from the feeling of Crutchie's lips. I got up, and saw that Sarah had laid out my clothes for the day. I smiled, knowing that I could always trust Sarah. I always looked forward to Saturday. I would always go out, walk the streets of Manhattan, talking with Amanda, Katherine, Gianna, or Bill. We'd go get a coffee, walk a little more, then we'd go home and have time with our family.

It was the one day, that I got to my self. I got changed, and walked downstairs. Amanda, Gianna, Mother, Father, and Bill were all sitting at the table when I arrived. "Goodmorning." I said, sitting down. "Morning dear." Father said. Mother just looked at me. She was still mad. "Adeline, I'd like to talk about what you did yesterday." Mother said. "You went beyond my wishes, and went to that part of Manhattan! I've told you before, they are not people, and should not be treated as one of us." Mother said. You could hear a pin drop. Nobody said anything. "Mother, if you'd just give them a chance..." I said, before she interrupted me. "No! Adeline, that's enough." Mother yelled. "You never listen!" I shouted, running out the door. I heard Amanda shouting behind me.

I ran. My feet carried me farther than I'd ever been, faster than I've ever ran. I didn't stop, not for the life of me. I had to get away from my Mother. She was controlling, and I never wanted to be controlled. I ran into an alley, and sank to the ground. I pulled my knees to my chest, and let the tears fall. "We can't keep doing this." A boy breathed. I turned my head to see two boys, one pressed against the wall, the other standing in front of the boy on the wall. "Yes we can." Said the boy against the wall.

"They'll catch us soon. I can't keep sneaking out like this. Even if I am selling." Said the boy not standing against the wall. "You talk too much you know that?" The first boy said. "Do I?" Asked the second. I watched as the two looked at each other lovingly, before they shared a kiss. I squeaked. I'd never seen such a public display of affection, but then again boys were not aloud to kiss each other either. The more that I thought about it, the more it became romantic. Two lovers, defying the rules, not wanting anybody to know, but loving each other at the same time. They were like Romeo and Juliet. I must've made some type of noise, because the next thing I know, there's two boys standing in front of me, looking very angry. "I-I'm sorry." I managed to choke out. "Race, why don't you go back, I'll take care of this." The first boy said. Race looked at him. "Don't beat her up, please." Race said. The first boy laughed. "She'll be fine. Go before Jacky-boy has your head." The first boy said. Race kissed him on his cheek, and ran out of the alley. The unnamed boy, sat down next to me.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting in an alley crying?" He asked. I quickly whipped the tears away from my eyes. Never let a guy see you cry. "It's okay to cry." He said. The second wave of tears came flooding down. "I'm not normally this nice. You got lucky. If you'se wasn't a girl, I woulda told you to get lost, or give you a black eye. You can't tell anyone about what you saw. Not your parents, not your friends, not even your dog." The boy said. I let out a laugh. "Why couldn't I tell my dog?" I asked. "It would go and tell it's animal friends, and I'd be hated by animals too. See I can't be hated, I have to be feared. I am the King of Brooklyn after all. Spot Conlon at your service ma'am." Spot said.

"I'm Adeline." I said. Spot got up off the ground. "Come on. Take a walk with me." Spot said. I didn't know if I should trust this boy. I've heard about him. I slowly reached out my hand, and grasped his. He gently pulled me off the ground. "There. Don't want to get that dress of yours all messed up. You're Mother wouldn't be very happy." Spot said. "To hell with my mother." I said. "What did she do, if you don't mind me asking." Spot asked. "I had chased after one of my friends yesterday, and she ran into the Manhattan lodging house, so I went in after her. We sat on the roof, and talked. I went home and got yelled at for going there. You see my Mother has this image in her head. Anybody that doesn't have a good paying job, or who's kids don't go to school are lower than her, and should be treated as trash. She's constantly calling you Newsies, street rats, and how you're not people. I tried to tell her what I thought today during breakfast with my family, and she yelled. So I ran. My three siblings were chasing after me, but I guess they lost me." I explained.

Spot was silent. "That's horrible." He said. "Adeline!" Bill shouted. I let go of Spot's arm and ran into the arms of my older brother. "Oh Bill!" I sobbed. "Hey, Amanda! Gianna! Katherine! I found her!" Bill shouted across the street. Six pairs of feet came pounding toward Bill, Spot, and I. "Katherine." Spot said. "Hello Spot. Taking a walk through Manhattan?" Katherine asked. "I was in fact. I found Miss Adeline here, and we got to talking. I should go, I can't leave Sharp-shooter alone for too long. Until the next time Adeline. Tell Jacky-boy I says hi." Spot said, before walking toward Brooklyn.

"Don't say anything about your mother. Let's get a coffee, then Bill can go home, and Gianna, Amanda, You and I can go and hang out with the boys." Katherine said. I nodded, and whipped my tears. "The King of Brooklyn doesn't seem so tough." I said. Katherine laughed. "You must've seen something that could've been used against him, and he decided to be nice." Katherine said. I laughed. "That coffee is sounding really good. I didn't have any this morning." I said. Bill, Amanda, Gianna, Katherine, and I all walked to Jacobi's laugh and talking just like the old times. I thought back to seeing Spot and Race in the alley. They love each other, even when the odds are against them. That gave me a new sense of hope. Maybe the boy with the striking blue eyes and the crutch could give me the adventure I craved. Maybe, I was going to get a little risk in my life after all.


	5. Adeline and the rummy game

Bill, Gianna, Katherine, Amanda and I all sat in a booth at Jacobi's Diner. "Mother was furious when you ran out." Gianna said. "Father yelled at her, for yelling at you." Amanda. I snorted. "Mother just doesn't understand." I said. The five of us sat in silence for a moment. "How's Lucille doing?" Bill asked. Katherine looked at him and smiled. "She's good. You should come and walk with her one day." Katherine said. I smiled. Katherine and I have been trying to get Bill to court Lucille for months. "I can stop by on my way home." Bill said, smiling.

"Gianna! We're going to walk around Central Park, come with us." Miranda said. "This is where I leave you. Bye Katherine, I'll see you three at home." Gianna said. I watched as she walked over to her friends. They laughed, and walked out the door. Bill stood up, and put his jacket on. "Good day ladies, until next time." Bill said, walking out the door. "Come on. The boys are done selling now." Katherine said, standing up. The three of us payed Jacobi, and walked toward the Lodging House. "Good morning, Ms. Pulitzer." Oscar Delancey said. I couldn't stand the Delancey brothers. They found joy in hurting others. Katherine nodded at them, as we continued to walk. It wasn't long before we reached the worn down building. I could hear some of the boys laughing, and I smelt the smoke. "It smells like Freedom!" I said, as we walked into the Lodging house. "It's smells like sweat!" Amanda said. I laughed. "Hey, Ace!" The boys said. "Back again?" Crutchie asked. I nodded. "We were out on a walk and thought we would come and visit." I said.

"Juliet, Juliet, wherefore art thou Juliet?" Romeo asked, as Amanda walked in. Amanda giggled. "When did Romeo learn Shakespeare?" Albert asked. "Aye! Watch it!" Romeo said, looking at the red-headed boy. "Care to join me on a walk, my lovely Juliet?" Romeo asked, holding out his arm. "I'd love to." Amanda said, smiling softly. I smiled as I watched my older sister walk out the door. "Romance is in the air!" I said. The boys looked at me strangely. "Can't you see? Romeo really likes my sister. She'll like him soon." I explained.

"Love can't happen that fast." Henry said. "Sure it can. Jack and Katherine fell in love in two days, and now look at them. Give Romeo and Juliet a few days." I said. Katherine smiled knowingly. "I'll bet they kiss in three days." Albert said. "I'll bet they'll kiss in one." I said. Albert smirked. "If I win, you have to sell papes with us." He said. "And if I win, you have to entertain my sister, and make her more fun." I said. Albert smirked. "You're on." He said, spitting in his hand, and holding it out. I flinched, but spit in my hand, and shook his. The boys all looked at me in awe. "What?" I asked. "No girl has ever done the spit shake." Crutchie said. "I'm not like most high society girls." I said. "Ain't that the truth." Katherine said. I laughed.

I looked at the clock. I had until 7 to get home. "So anyone wanna play Rummy?" I asked. The boys looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "You all do know how to play rummy right?" I asked, taking the cards from the boy with the cigar in his mouth. I recognized him as Race, one of the boys from the alley. I winked at him and turned back to the group surrounding me. "Of course we knows how ta play." Race said. "Alright. Let's make this interesting then. For every person that loses, the next round they have to throw something in the middle of the floor. Whoever has the highest number of points the next round, gets whatever is in the middle of the floor." I said. The boys looked at me and smirked. "Deal." Henry said. "I didn't finish. Every round, the person with the lowest score has to leave the game. When there are only two people left, the game is finished. The person with the highest number of points wins the game." I finished. The boys nodded and formed a circle on the floor. I untied my shoes and sat down.

There were 10 people in the circle, Race, Henry, Mush, Specs, Elmer, and myself. "Hey Race, let's play a game, just the two of us." I said. "What would that be?" He asked me. I looked at Katherine and she shook her head. "Fifty-two pickup." I said, throwing the deck of cards at him. The cards went everywhere. He glared at me and began to pick up the cards. Once he had all the cards, he started to shuffle them and dealt each of us six cards before placing the rest face down on the ground, and flipping the top card over. I looked at my hand and smirked. Piece of cake I thought.

I set all my sets on the ground and only had four remaining card in my hand. "Ladies first." Race said. I smirked and picked a card. I placed it in my hand, discarded one and went out. "Jesus christ!" Henry said. I smirked. The game went on like this for about three more rounds, before Race went out. "Damn it! Albert get in the circle." Elmer said. The redhead looked at the younger newsie. "What?" Albert asked. "Get in the circle." Elmer said again. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Race. "Moment of truth." Katherine said, adding up the scores on the paper she'd been keeping track on. "Race has a score of 350, and Adeline you have a score of 355." Katherine said. I smirked. I had won the game. I looked at the pile of stuff the boys had thrown on the floor. There was about a dollar in change, a sock, and Albert. "Albert! You get to come live with me now! We're gonna do each other's makeup, and have our nails done, and we can talk about cute boys." I said. Albert's pale face turned even paler. "Help me!" He said. I chuckled. "Albert get out of the pile." I said, he scurried out of the pile, and went toward Elmer. He playfully smacked him. "How could you? And I thought we were friends!" Albert said.

The rest of the day, Katherine, Amanda, and I spent with the Newsies. I looked at clock on the wall and saw that Amanda and I were five minutes late for dinner. "Well this has been a pleasure to hang out with you boys today but Amanda and I must be going." I said, tying my shoes and standing up. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." Romeo said, kissing Amanda on her hand. Amanda blushed a bright pink. "Until tomorrow Ms. Adeline." Crutchie said, kissing my hand like he did last night. "Goodnight Crutchie." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I met Amanda at the door, and the two of us started to walk home. "Mother isn't going to be happy." Amanda said after a few moments of silence. "Amanda Juliet Hearts, when has Olivia Freda Kussick-Hearst ever been happy?" I asked my older sister. Amanda and I laughed at the thought of our mother laughing and smiling. "It's no wonder she doesn't have any wrinkles! She's never been happy." I declared. "Katherine told me today that the Newsboys have a habit of bursting into song. Remember when we were walking that day with Mother and we heard the Newsboys singing 'Carrying the Banner'?" Amanda asked me. "Of course I do. That was the week before the strike." I said.

"How did it go again?" I asked, trying to remember the tune I couldn't get out of my head that day. I started to hum some of it, but I just couldn't remember the lyrics. "You have to teach me how to play cards." Amanda said out of the blue. I looked at her in shock. "Pardon me?" I asked. "Spending the day with the Newsboys was so exciting! I want to learn how to play cards, and show them what I can be." Amanda said. I was impressed with my older sister. "I'll show you how to play cards, if you show me how to sow." I said. Amanda flashed me her signature smile. "Deal." She said. Unfortunately, Amanda and I were home and the end of our conversation. I looked at Amanda and we braced ourselves for what waited for us behind the door to our home.


	6. The death of Amanda Hearst

"ADELINE GENEVIEVE AND AMANDA JULIET HEARTS!" Our mother screamed as Amanda and I walked into the house. Amanda and I shared a look. Mother was NOT happy. Mother stormed into the threshold, Father, Gianna, and Bill not far behind her. "Where have you two been?" Mother raged. Amanda looked at me. I shook my head. "We've been out Mother." I said. Mother looked at me. "Where have you really been?" She asked again, her voice dangerously low.

"Where Amanda and I have been is none of your concern." I said. Mother's face turned redder than it already was. "Speak to me like that again young lady and you'll be in trouble." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Now, where have you two been?" Mother asked for the third time. Amanda and I didn't answer. "They've been with the Manhattan Newsboys." Gianna squeaked. Amanda and I glared at our sister. "WHAT?" Mother raged. I shrunk behind my older sister. "I thought I told you never to go there?" Mother asked. "Well, mother there's this thing called breaking the rules. You told me never to go there again, but yet I did it anyways." I said. Mother was NOT amused. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Mother said, walking toward Amanda and I. "Stop mother!" Amanda said. Mother stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you just say to me?" She asked.

"I told you to stop before you do something you'll regret." Amanda said.

"Olivia, darling maybe you should calm down." Father said. "Do not tell me to calm down William! Now take Bill and Gianna into the other room and start eating. I'll deal with these two." Mother said. I watched as Father, Bill, and Gianna walked into the other room. "You were strictly forbidden to go see those boys! They are dirty, vile, bastards that deserve to be dead. They are below us, and it shall stay that way. You are never to see them again." Mother said. "Oh stop it Mother, you'll give yourself a nosebleed." I said.

Mother smacked me on the face. "You will NEVER speak to me that way again." She hissed. I said nothing. Amanda, however, was raging. "Do NOT lay a hand on my sister ever again!" She shouted. Mother smacked her as well. "Get out of my house." Mother said. Amanda looked taken back. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I want you out of my house. If you want to see those boys, and speak to me like that, then you can get out of my house." Mother said. "Fine then. Goodbye Adeline, Olivia." Amanda said, before walking out of the house.

I started to cry. My older sister was gone. "How could you do that to your own daughter?" I asked. "That was NOT my daughter." Mother said. I walked over to the window and watched as my sister walked away from the house. "Now, Adeline. I'm putting you on restriction. You are not to leave this house. You'll not go to school, and you'll not leave my sight. Tonight you'll eat a last meal with us as a family, before your restriction starts." Mother said.

I didn't do anything. I stared at my sisters retreating form, until I could see her no longer. "Adeline!" Mother hissed, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the dining room. Father, Bill, and Gianna had not touched their food, obviously waiting for us. There was an empty seat next to me, and a tear fell down my face. "Amanda will not be joining us for dinner. She's no longer apart of this family. Tomorrow, we'll claim that she has been murdered, and every trace of her is to be thrown out of my house." Mother said.

None of us did anything. Father's brown eyes were full of sadness and regret, Bill looked about ready to cry, and Gianna had a look of regret, remorse, sadness on her face. "Very well darling." Father said. "You are unbelieveable." I said. Mother, Father, Bill, and Gianna all looked at me. "Pardon me?" Father asked. "Your wife just kicked out your oldest daughter, and just informed you that we would be holding a funeral for her, when she isn't dead. How can you be alright with this?" I asked, the tears threatening to spill. "Don't you take that tone with me young lady." Father boomed.

I stared at him, my blue eyes holding hate for the two adults that I call parents. "I am sixteen, you can't keep telling me what to do." I said. I a swift motion, Mother was in front of me, and a stinging sensation was in my cheek. "You will no longer be allowed to take your meals with us. If you want to act like that, then you will be treated like a servant. After tomorrow, you will no longer be apart of my family. You will sleep in the servants quarters, eat with the servants, and be a servant. You are a little bitch and a disgrace to the family name. Go to bed now." Mother said. "Very well. Goodnight Mrs. Hearst, Mr. Hearst, Mr. William, Ms. Gianna. I shall see you tomorrow." I said, letting the tears fall as I walked up to my room.

Amanda was gone. Bill was grounded. Gianna was the only daughter left that wouldn't disappoint. Father didn't care. And Mother was a raging fire that couldn't be tamed. Me? I was just an ember waiting to escape. I fell asleep that night, crying. I cried for my sister, and I cried for myself. In the early hours of the morning, Sarah got me up and got me dressed. "There is no need to serve me anymore Sarah. I have been disowned by my mother, and I now have to work as a servant for my family." I said, as she finished tying my dress.

"Oh Ms. Adeline." Sarah said, pitty clear in her voice. My blue eyes started to water as I looked at her. "I may not have shown it over the years, but I'm thankful for you Sarah. You've been more of a mother to me than my mother." I said. Sarah turned me around and hugged me. "Go. It's time." Sarah said, pushing me out the door. I joined my family at the door. We were all wearing black, and the borough was in tears. I rode in the carriage with Mother and Gianna, and kept quiet. "I am only doing what I think is best for you Adeline." She said.

I nodded my head. We pulled into the Graveyard, and all stood near Amanda's 'grave'. "Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes. Here, Amanda Juliet Hearst lies. She was loved by everyone. Lets bow our head and give Amanda a moment of silence as I raise her spirit up to god." The priest said.

The crowd all bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Katherine stood on my left, and gripped my hand. Dear God, You are our Creator. You are the author of life. Life is a precious gift. We come today to commemorate and honor a life that is precious to us. As we mourn this life that is no longer with us, we are aching from a void that has been created in our heart. We lift up our sadness and grief to you. Lord, we ask that you would comfort us in our pain, and bring us an abundance of your gentle healing mercies. In Jesus name we pray, Amen." The priest said.

Katherine and I stood away from the crowd and talked. "She came to me last night.' Katherine said. "Is she with you?" I asked hopeful for my older sister. "I gave her food and a blanket. When my father came home, I sent her to Jack. He'll watch her." Katherine said. I nodded sadly. I brought the older girl into a hug. "I am going to miss seeing your face." I whispered. She hugged me back. "Adeline, it's time to go." Mother said. I pulled away from Katherine and whipped away my tears.

"Until next time Katherine Elizabeth Pulitzer." I said, walking back to my family. "Are you going to kill me off next mother?" I asked bitterly, stepping into the carriage. Mother and Gianna walked in after me. Mother slapped me for the third time this week. "I just might have to if you keep speaking to me like that." She said. I rolled my eyes at my Mother and enjoyed my last few moments of what my mother called 'Freedom' before my new life started. From here on out, everything was about to change.


	7. The new lives of Adeline and Amanda Hearst

It's been about three months since Amanda's funeral. I hadn't seen the light of day since. I've been busting my back working for my family, and all they feed me is bread and water. Bill and Gianna had given up on me, and I had given up on my parents. Everyday I cleaned the house from top to bottom. My once well kept hair was now frizzy and untamed. Sarah helped show me the routs of the ife as a servant, and after the first month of me working, Mother assigned Sarah to a different part of the house. I was terribly underfed, and I felt like I would pass out any moment. I slept on the floor with the other girls, and I had run out of tears to cry and prayers to say. My life was gone. I had been beaten, and battered, but they hadn't broken me yet.

I was currently scrubbing the stairs, humming a tune as I did so. The front door opened and the sounds of Gianna and her friends filled my ears. "What ever did happen to Adeline?" Marissa asked. "Mother and Father disowned her. She's now working as a maid for my family and I." Gianna said. I tuned out their conversation and continued to scrub the stairs. I heard the sound of Mother's heels coming toward me. "Adeline." She said. I stood up and looked at her. "Yes Ma'am?" I asked. "Sarah is sick. I need you to go out and buy these things from the market. I would also like you to pick up a paper while you're out. Consider this a chance to be a part of this family again." Mother said. I nodded and took the shopping list from her hand. I walked to my room and made myself decent to go out into the public.

I grabbed the basket, and I walked out of the door. The September sunlight hit my face and I smiled. The air was refreshing, and I wanted nothing more than to stay outside of my hell. I started walking toward the market, smiling as I heard the sounds of my friends hawking the headlines. "Would a beautiful girl buy a pape?" The all too familiar voice of Crutchie asked. "Who? Little ol' me?" I asked. "The one and da only." Crutchie said, flashing me his charming smile. I pulled out some money and handed it to him. "Keep the change and buy yourself some food." I said, taking the paper from him. I skimmed the headline, 'Amanda Hearst: Is she really dead? Where is Adeline Hearst? Hearst family slowly disappearing.' It read. I chuckled bitterly. "Katherine write this?" I asked. "Surprisingly not. Your brother did." Crutchie said.

My eyes widened, and I looked at Crutchie in shock. "William? My brother? Wrote an article about our family? The brother who's been ignoring me for the past two months? That brother?" I asked. Crutchie chuckled and nodded. "He's been working with us for a few weeks. Jack's not happy about your parents. He want's to start another strike about abusive parents." Crutchie informed me. I shook my head at the mention of the older boy. "Is Amanda there with you?" I asked. "Come find out for yourself." Crutchie said. The two of us started to walk back to the Lodging house. We talked about what was happening with us, and about the Newsies. Soon we reached the Lodging house.

I could hear the sounds of the boys from outside. I couldn't wait any longer, I ran inside and looked at the familiar faces of my friends. "Hey boys! Look who's back!" Jack shouted. I smiled at the boys. "ADELINE!" They shouted. I smiled, and looked for my sister. "Alright Race, I'll roll you for it, double or nothing." I heard her say. "AMANDA!" I shouted. Amanda's head turned towards the sound of my voice. "Addie." She breathed. I smiled, tears flowing down my face. I dropped Mother's shopping basket and ran toward my older sister. The tears were making their way down my face as my sister embraced me in a hug. She wasn't thin and bony like I had imagined she'd be.

"I missed you." I managed to choke out. Amanda didn't say anything, she just hugged me. I took in every moment of out hug, not knowing when I would see her again. We slowly started to separate from the hug. I looked at my sister's warm brown eyes, and lost it. I sobbed, loudly. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed my sister. Amanda wiped away my tears with her thumbs. "You are so beautiful. Don't let them tell you otherwise." Amanda said, as if she knew what I'd gone through in the past few months. "I miss you." I said.

Amanda patted my head. "I miss you too Addie." She said, before hugging me again. I took in her scent, putting it in my mind forever. Amanda looked me in my eyes once more. "I'll get you out of there. You shouldn't have to be working for them." She said. I chuckled. "It isn't so bad. I finally remembered the song." I said. "I do too." Amanda said. I laughed through my tears. "It takes a smile that spreads like butter, the kind that turns a lady's head." I sung softly. "It takes an orphan with a stutter." Amanda sang. "Who's also blind," I continued. "And mute," Amanda continued. "AND DEAD!" Albert sang. Amanda and I laughed.

I looked at the time on the clock. I sighed. "I have to get back. Mother sent me to the market." I said. Amanda nodded knowingly. "I'll come back." I told her. She chuckled. "You better." She warned, holding up a finger. I laughed and grabbed the basket from the floor. "Until next time Ms. Adeline." Crutchie said. I smiled at him. "Perhaps if you keep finding me, I'll keep coming back." I said. He smiled. "Bye Adeline." The boys said, as I walked out the door. I smiled and hummed the tune to the song that I knew oh-so-well as I walked toward the market.

"Pardon me, but you're Adeline Hearst are you not?" A female asked. I turned around to see one of my old friends. "Well if it isn't Miss. Violet Swann! How's Georgia treating you?" I asked, handing the money to the vendor. "It's just peachy, thanks for asking." Violet said, her Georgia accent strong.

I laughed remembering the fun Violet and I used to have as a kid. "What's with the puffy dress?" I asked her. She chuckled, and picked up a peach. "It's a Southern thing deary." She said, before taking a bite. The vendor glared at her. "Relax darling, I'm gonna pay for it." She said, handing him the money. Violet walked with me as I got the things on mother's list. "Parents making you do all the shopping now?" She asked, taking another bite from the peach. I laughed bitterly. "Forcing me, is more like it." I said, looking at the tomatos.

"What did you do?" She asked, tossing the peach core on the ground. "Mother told me not to hang around the Newsies, but I did so anyways." I said, giving her the short explanation. She nodded and helped me with the shopping. "That sister of yours still being a Mother's favorite?" Violet asked, as we walked back to the Hearst household. "Who? Gianna? Yes. She's the only one daughter that hasn't pissed off the great and powerful Olivia Hearst." I said. "I never really liked that girl. Too bourbon and cigars for me." Violet said, using her weird southern language. I laughed. "You Southerners and your words." I said, as we appeared in front of my house. "Well it was lovely to see you again darling." Violet said. I smiled, and hugged her. "Don't be shy. Come around and get me out of the house." I said. Violet laughed. "Goodbye." I said, walking into the house.

"Mrs. Hearst. I'm home. They didn't have any good Tomato's at the Market today." I said, walking into the sitting room where I knew mother would be having her tea with Gianna. "I was wondering when you were going to be home. You've been gone nearly two hours." Mother said, setting her tea down to look at me. "I beg your pardon Ma'am. I ran into an old friend and we started talking. I had no idea I was gone for so long. Please forgive me." I said. Mother smiled softly at me. "Adeline, darling. I think it's time we had a little talk." Mother said. "I don't follow." I said, setting the basket down.

"I've been a horrible mother to you for the past couple of months, and I'm sorry. You are truly an amazing young woman. Would you please rejoin our family?" Mother asked me. I looked at her, contemplating the thought. This wasn't Olivia Freda Kussick-Hearst, the wife of William Randolph Hearst, my mother. I looked around the room for anybody that would have threatened her to let me back into the family. "Adeline, dear? I request an answer please." Mother said. I forced a smile on my face. "I would love to be welcomed back into your family, Mother." I said.

What a mistake that had been.


	8. A deal with the Devil

Being welcomed back into my family, wasn't as welcoming as I thought it'd be. Bill hardly said a word to me, Gianna rolled her eyes and groaned, Father just smiled at me, and Mother smirked as if she had won the biggest award ever. "Welcome back darling." Father said, kissing my cheek. I smiled softly and looked at my twin sister. "Gia?" I asked. Her brown eyes looked into my blue ones. "Welcome back." She bluntly said. I nodded. Bill brought me into a tight hug. "I missed you little sister." He said. I smiled and hugged my big brother back.

"Mother, thank you." I said nodding at her as she looked at me. "Don't mention it. I'm very sorry sweetheart." Mother said. I looked for something in her green eyes that showed she wasn't really sorry for all that she had done, but I found nothing. The air around us was tense and awkward, none of us knowing what to say. I looked around the living room, taking it all in. What it looked like, what it smelt like. There was a chair in the corner that Father liked to sit in when he read the paper. Mother's chair was across from his, with a table for her tea in front of it.

There was a couch in front of the window that Amanda, Gianna, and I tended to sit on. A family portrait of us hung above the fireplace, with random pictures of the family on the mantle. The Grandfather clock sat by Father's chair, looking as elegant as ever. The grand staircase stood in the middle of the house going up to the third floor. Father's bourbon room was located to the left of the living room, and the servants quarters were down in the basement.

"Adeline, did you hear me?" Mother asked, snapping me back to reality. "Pardon me?" I asked, referring to what my mother asked. "I was wondering if you would like to meet Alexander Ryan. He's a very nice young boy, and is very handsome." Mother said. I silently groaned. We were back to where we began, trying to set me up with a suitor. "That would be wonderful mother. Thank you." I said. A happy look came onto her face. "Wonderful! I'll invite him and Mary over for tea." Mother said, walking into Father's study to call Mrs. Ryan. "It's been quite lonely without you Darling." Father said. I smiled softly at him. "I've missed your smile Adeline." Father said, bringing me into a tight hug.

"I miss you as well." I said, hugging him back. Father's sent was one of my favorites. No matter what, Father always smelt like sugar cookies, bourbon, and roses. He was one of my favorite people to hug. His arms made me feel safe and welcomed. "You will always be my little girl, Adeline. No matter what." Father said, walking into his study. Bill walked over to my side. "Thank you, for writing that article." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you Adeline. You're my little sister, and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Bill said. "What about Amanda and Gianna? Don't you love them?" I asked him. He sighed. "Of course I do, Addie. But you, there's something special about you. Something special that Mandy and Anna don't have." Bill said. I smiled at my brother that was two years older than my sisters and I. "Thank you. For being here for me." I said, looking into his blue eyes. "Any time kiddo." Bill said.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind Bill and I. I turned around and saw my triplet. "Can Adeline and I have a moment alone Brother?" Gianna asked. Bill nodded awkwardly. "Good luck." Bill whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek, and walking off. Gianna's brown eyes stared into my blue ones. "Yes?" I asked. Gianna didn't say anything, she just looked at me. "If you're going to stare at me, then I'd rather you not." I said. My sister just stood there. I turned around, and went to go to my room when she whispered: "Why?" "Pardon me?" I asked, turning back around.

Her brown eyes held sadness and tears. "Why? Why did you leave me all alone?" She asked, shedding a single tear. "First Amanda leaves, then you. Why would you leave me all alone?" Anna asked. I walked over to my older sister of two minutes. "I didn't mean to. That wasn't my intention. I needed Amanda, she's our older sister, Anna. We both need her. I couldn't let Mother get away with that." I said. Anna's brown eyes were filled with tears. "I can't believe you would just leave me alone like that. We made a pact, Adeline!" Anna said, throwing her hands up in the air, as a tear slid down her cheek. "That pact included Amanda as well Anna. I can't abandon her!" I raised my voice ever so slightly, hoping Anna got the point.

"I never thought, my own triplet, the one who I went to for everything, would abandon me." Anna said. I was angry. "You are so frustrating!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air. "Like you're any better." Anna said. "Why are you so much better than me?" I asked her. "Everything is always about you! Can't you go a minute without talking about yourself?" Anna screamed. "Why can't you stop being a bitch?" I screamed. "Ugh!" Anna screamed, lunging at me. "CHILDREN!" Father boomed. Anna backed away from me, as father stared at us sternly. "What is the matter with you?" Father asked. "She started it." Anna said, pointing her finger at me.

I held my tongue as Father turned to look at me. I wasn't going to let my idiotic sister ruin my second chance in this family. "Gianna, I believe you started this fight. Now, apologize to your sister and go do your homework." Father demanded. Gianna huffed and turned towards me. I saw something flicker in her brown eyes when she looked at me.

I couldn't tell what it was, but all I knew in that moment was that Anna was really hurt when I had been disowned by my mother. "I am so very sorry, Anna. I realise now that leaving you was not the right thing to do." I said, bringing my older in for a hug. I felt Anna's tears land on my shoulder, and I knew in that moment that I couldn't live without my sisters. Amanda included. I pulled away from the hug, and brushed the tears out of Gianna's eyes. "I love you, so much sister. More than you could ever know." I told her. She chuckled and smiled at me. "I love you too, Addie." She said, hugging me once more. "If only Mandy were here." Gianna whispered.

I didn't say anything, I was not going to let myself fall back into the trap of wanting risk in my life. I couldn't. "I know you know where she is. Meet me in my room." Anna whispered in my ear. My eyes widened slightly. She didn't give me a chance to answer, before she walked up the steps to her room. My Father smiled at me before he went back to his study. "What is happening?" I quietly asked myself, as I walked the thirty stairs to see my older sister.

I was contemplating my life and every decision I had ever made on those thirty steps. Something inside of me was screaming to run away from my sister's room, and never look back, but there was something else inside of me that was luring me towards her door. "Why exactly have you called me here?" I asked, stepping inside my sister's room. "Because you know where Amanda is and I want to see my sister." Gianna said. I didn't look at her, I didn't even say anything.

I was not going to go through being shunned from the family again, because my sister missed our triplet. "Are you going to say something?" She asked, raw emotion in her voice. I didn't dare look into her eyes, knowing I would crack if I did. "I don't want to risk my second and only chance with mother for this." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my waist, hugging myself. "She's our sister Adeline. You can't just ignore that." Gianna said. I sighed, and turned to look at her.

"You don't think I know that Gia? You don't think I know how much you miss Amanda? How much you want her back?" I asked. My older sister looked down at her feet. "She's at the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House under the alias Juliet." I said, before I walked out of her room. I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I stopped in front of my bedroom door. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that my room was dusty and unkempt as it's been sitting vacant for months. I reached for the doorknob, but a voice stopped me. "Adeline, might I have a word with you?" Mother asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed when her icy voice filled my ears. "Yes ma'am." I said. She motioned for me to open my room, and I quickly did as I was told to.

What surprised me the most was that my room was very clean, not a speck of dust in the air, and Sarah stood, organizing the new clothes that had been shipped in earlier in the day. "Sarah, out." Mother said, waving her away. "Yes ma'am." Sarah said, keeping her head down as she walked out of the room. I closed the door behind her, not ready to face my mother yet. "What is it you wanted to speak out?" I finally asked. Mother sat down on the end of my bed, while I stood, staring into the eyes of the devil.

"I am sure that you already know not to screw this up. You have unwillingly been given a second chance, as your father forced my hand in the matter. Everyday, you will be escorted to and from school by someone of my choosing, you will not leave this house unless it is for school, you will not speak to Katherine Pulitzer, and you will not venture to the Newsboys Lodging house. If I so even catch you or hear of you doing any of these things I will not hesitate to disown you and send you out on the streets. And in return, I will allow you to keep being apart of this family and I will also allow you to have Violet over as long as someone is with you two at all times. So, do we have a deal?" Mother asked.

I was in shock. I was to be under house arrest, I was not allowed to go to the market and meet up with Violet, I was not allowed to speak to Katherine, and I think worst of all, I was not allowed to see Amanda. I could not believe what my mother was asking of me. She was forcing my hand in matters I couldn't control. "Adeline! Do we have a deal?" Mother asked again, staring at me forcefully with her icy-blue eyes. "Yes." I said. "Good. Now, this conversation never happened. Goodnight, Adeline." Mother said, walking out of my room.

I had just made a deal with the devil.


	9. What Adeline had become

It had been about a week since I made my deal with mother. To say my life had returned to normal would be an overstatement. I was constantly being watched and I no contact with the outside world whatsoever. I hadn't even spoken one word to my siblings in the past week. As far as I was concerned, my siblings didn't exist.

Mother was very pleased at the fact that I hadn't uttered a word to my siblings, knowing very well that I was not going to make the mistake of defying her again.

"Adeline, darling. How wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Ryan said, kissing my cheeks. I smiled and nodded in appreciation. "I am terribly sorry about your sister. I know how much you loved her." Mrs. Ryan said. I didn't say anything, I just nodded and looked down.

"It's been terribly hard on our family, Adeline and Gianna especially." Mother said, grabbing Mrs. Ryan's arm. The woman looked at my mother with sympathy in her brown eyes. "That is understandable. It is very hard to lose a child, especially the oldest." Mrs. Ryan said. I wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs that Amanda was alive and residing with the newsies.

I felt awkward just standing there, listening to the two women talk. I looked from my mother, to the clock, to the door and back again. "Pardon me, but I feel intrusive on your conversation just standing here. Is it alright with you mother if I go and study?" I asked.

My mother sent me a sharp smile. "I suppose that would be okay. It will get awfully lonely without you to keep us company darling." She said. Mrs. Ryan looked between my mother and I, a curious look in her eye.

I smiled gratefully at my mother, and curtsied to the women before I left. I let out a breath I didn't notice I had been holding, and climbed the stairs to my room.

Sarah was cleaning up as usual, but something seemed off. "Is everything alright?" I asked her. The woman looked at me, then went to shut the door. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

The woman looked at me. "I received a letter today. A boy with a crutch instructed me to give it to you." She said, handing me the piece of paper. I smiled at the chicken scratch handwriting that could only belong to Crutchie. I smiled and carefully opened the letter.

'Dear Adeline, greetings from the Newsies!

It's been awhile since we've seen your face. We hoid the news dat you been accepted back in ya family. Don't let them big shots get to that pretty head a yours.

I want to meet with you. Talk. I miss having' someone to talk to. The lodging house ain't the same without ya. Meet me in Central park tomorrow.

Crutchie'

I smiled at the letter sadly and handed it back to Sarah. "What did it say?" She asked. I chuckled at her eagierness. She was like a little kid. "Crutchie wants to meet with me tomorrow." I say to her. Sarah looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "Well, are you?" She asked.

I shook my head, and tossed the letter into the trash bin. "No." I said, bitterly. Sarah looked at me shocked. "What? Why?" The confusion in her voice made my heart tighten. "Because." I spat bitterly. "I made a deal with the devil."

I walked with Violet the next day. We had our weekly stroll around Manhattan, chatting and laughing at the boys who tried to impress us. "They are just too funny." Violet said, as we passed the show-offish newsboys.

I looked at her in shock. "They're not too bourbon and cigars for you?" I teased. "No. They're more of peaches and lemonade." She says, shooting me a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, and the two of us proceeded to stroll past Central park. The letter from last night slipped my mind, that was until I heard his voice.

"Adeline!" The ever-perky voice of Crutchie called. Violet stopped, but I kept going. "Adeline." Crutchie said again. I kept walking, but Violet pulled me back. "It is rude to ignore people." She hissed in my ear. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Crutchie.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. The blue eyed boy looked hurt at my tone, but brushed it off. "I want to talk." He said innocently. I looked around for any of my mothers connections before I spoke again.

"I can't talk. Not now, not ever." I told him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my sudden change in attitude. "I don't understand" He said, his voice quiet. I looked at him with cold hard blue eyes.

"I want nothing to do with you or those other vermin you call friends. You are a disgrace to this earth and I want you nowhere near me ever again." I spat. Crutchie's eyes narrowed and darkened. "What happened to the Adelien I met two months ago? The one who didn't give a damn about her mother? The girl who would go to the ends of the earth for her sister? What happened to her?"

I looked at him, my eyes dark but my heart tight. "She made a deal with the devil." And with that, Violet and I were walking back to my house, leaving behind a hurt Crutchie and my heart.

The whole way back to the house, Violet said nothing to me. She was shocked at my outburst with Crutchie, and I could understand why. I was never normally like that.

I didn't even say goodbye to her, I just walked into my home and straight up to my room. I needed to think, and the only way I was going to do that was if my mother wasn't around me.

"What is this?" Was what I heard as I opened the door to my bedroom. Gianna stood with Crutchie's letter in her hand. "It's nothing. It's piece of garbage." I say, ripping it out of her hand.

"No it wasn't. You went to meet him didn't you?" She asked. I glared at her and sat at my vanity. "I don't know what you mean." I say, brushing out my curls. Gianna glared at me. "Yes you do. You went to meet with that boy. The one that I always see hanging around with Jack and Katherine, the one with the crutch." She said.

"I didn't meet with him. He stopped Violet and I on our walk and I simply showed him who was above him and who deserved to die in the streets." I shrugged. Gianna looked at me with the same eyes Crutchie did.

"What changed with you Adeline?" She asked softly. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. There was so much I wanted to be said, but it couldn't be.

"Get out." I said, calmly. My sister's blue eyes met with my own. "What?" She asked. I glared at her. "Get out." I say again more firmly. Gianna didn't move. She didn't speak.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. Gianna quickly scurried out of my room, tears threatening to spill. She paused at the door. "This is not my sister. This is not the Adeline I grew up with. You've changed, sister. And it hasn't been for the better." She said, before leaving.

I collapsed on my bed and the tears came. I let the dam break and the tears flooded out of my eyes. I cried myself to sleep that night for what I had become.


	10. How Crutchie's heart broke

I stood in the dark alley the next night. I had to do this. It was for the best.

"What do you want?" He asked. I sighed and turned to face him. Even in the dark, his eyes were still visible. "I want to talk. Without anyone around and where my mother couldn't know." I said.

He looked at me. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" He asked. I sighed and stepped towards him. "Because, there are things that I need to say, and if I don't say them now, then I'll never say them."

Crutchie looked at me, before he motioned me to start climbing the firescape. I let him go first, so I could catch him if he fell.

"I love the view." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. Crutchie didn't say anything. He was sat on his bed, his crutch against the wall. "Start talking." He said. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"I made a deal with my mother after I saw Amanda. My mother told me she would let me back into the family if I cut off all contact with my siblings and the newsies. I didn't want to, but I couldn't live another moment as a slave to my parents. So I did what I had to do. I became angry, distant. Pushing away those who cared about me. Sarah, Gianna. I haven't even spoken to Bill since the day I last saw you.

"But this, whatever we have going on. It can't keep happening. I can't screw this up. I need this to work. Gianna and Bill can't handle losing another sister." I told him.

I was trying to hold back the tears, but when I was with Crutchie, it was impossible to hold back my emotions. He looked at me with his vibrant blue eyes. He didn't say anything.

"I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should not have taken out all my anger on you. I just have so much of it built up towards my mother, and I took it out on the person who means so much to me." I said.

Crutchie looked over and me and wiped a stray tear away. "Adeline, this is not you. You should not live this way. You are too special to be controlled." He said softly. He held my face in his hands, brushing stray pieces of hair and my tears away.

"I can't keep living like this forever. The pain of ignoring my sister and my brother and pushing people like you away, is getting to my head. I hate that I have to live like this." I told him. Crutchie looked at me with soft blue eyes.

"Then don't. Don't stay with your mother, in a house that makes you unhappy. Run away. Come stay with the newsies. We may not have money or enough food to last us a lifetime, but we're a family." He said.

I took his hands off my face, and held them in my own. "I want more than anything to run away and never look back. To escape my mother, but I can't. I can't leave Gianna in that house. Losing Amanda and I at the same time, it destroyed her. I watched her fall apart when I came back. I can't let happen to her again." I said, running my thumb over his hand.

Crutchie took his hands from my grasp. "I don't understand why you can't do what's best for you." He said. I sighed. "Crutch, I do what is best for my siblings. Bill can take care of himself, but Gianna is not as strong as she seems. She is the youngest and most fragile of us. I can not watch her break again." I said.

Crutchie huffed in annoyance. "You are so stubborn Adeline! You don't think I know that you are the daughter of William Randolph Hearst? That you lied to me for months?" He said.

"How did you find out?" I asked quietly. Crutchie looked at me, his blue eyes angry. "It wasn't impossible to figure out. The day Amanda came to us, was the exact same day that Amanda Hearst died. And Adeline disappeared the same day that you stopped coming around." He said.

I looked at the ground. "I couldn't tell you." I said. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "This is not you Adeline. This not the girl I know." He said. I could see something in his eyes, something that made me sick to my stomach.

"That girl is dead. She died when Amanda did." I spat bitterly.

Crutchie looked at me, his blue eyes hard. "Your mother is brainwashing you. This isn't the Adeline I love." He said, cooly.

My heart stopped and all of my emotion lept into my throat. I didn't know what to say. I had never had a guy interested in me, let alone love me. I cleared my throat of emotion and spoke. "You can't love me. You haven't known me long enough to love me." I said.

Crutchie looked at me, his blue eyes saddened. "You said it yourself. Jack and Katherine fell in love in two days. I fell in love with you in two hours."

I stood up from the ground, my back turned towards him. "You can't love me." I said again. I heard the boy struggle to get up. "Why can't I?" He asked. "Because. I can't go against my mother, and if I allow myself to love you then everything I've rebuilt with crumble again." I told him.

There was nothing said between the two of us.

I felt the tears build up in my eyes. "If you don't go against your mother then you'll never be happy again. Why can't you understand that?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the streets below. "Crutchie, there are things in my life that take priority, and right now making sure that Gianna doesn't break down again and keeping my mother happy are at the top of my list." I told him.

The boy sighed and I turned around to face him. His blue eyes were filled with tears, as were mine.

"Then let me do one thing before I never see you again." He whispered. I nodded, and he hobbled towards me. Hi crutch rested under his arm as his hands cupped my face. I could feel his breath on my face, and my heart was starting to race.

His lips met mine and I fell into a moment of pure bliss. I didn't want it to end, but it did. It ended and I felt the tears leave my eyes.

"I am so sorry Crutchie. I really am." I said, kissing him softly one more time, before I began my descent down the firescape.

As I climbed down, I heard his sobs and I could hear his heart breaking. Mine was breaking too. I had left my heart up on the roof with the boy I loved, and there was no turning back.

That night, I didn't go home. I went to a place where I could clear my head and talk.

I went to Spot Conlon, the king of Brooklyn.


	11. The unknown side of Spot Conlon

The walk to Brooklyn was long, but it gave me time to think. Time to think about the choices I’ve made over the past few months, and time to think about the boy whose heart I just broke. 

The Brooklyn boys were not asleep like those in Manhattan. No, they were wide awake and celebrating. I could hear their shouting from the end of the dock. It made me smile at how carefree some people could be, while others carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

“Well… what do we have here?” A boy, about 6’ asked. Before I knew it, I had about four or five boys surrounding me. “Excuse you.” I said, trying to push past the boys. They didn’t budge. “Now, what’s a pretty lady like you doing in these parts at this time of night?” The tall one asked. 

I huffed and crossed my arms. “I am here to see Spot.” I said. The boys chuckled. “Never knew Spot had a soft side of rich girls.” The tall boy said. I rolled my eyes. “I will make this very clear. I am not like, I do not sell my body. I also have connections in very high places, and if you don’t want to find yourself in the newly reopened refuge, I suggest you let me pass.” I threatened.

The boy looked at me, his eyes dark and narrow. “Let her by.” The booming voice of Spot said. The boys all turned around to look at their leader. “I said, let her by Snipeshooter.” Spot said again, his voice low. 

The boys backed off, and I stuck my tongue out at them as I walked by. “Why I outta.” The tall one, Snipeshooter, said. “You oughta do nothing. Leave us.” Spot said. The five boys dispersed and walked back to all the excitement. 

“So, to what do I owe this pleasure of a visit from the beautiful Adeline Hearst?” Spot asked. I looked at him. The shock of my name had come and gone. “You know too?” I asked. The blonde boy chuckled. “I don’t think there isn’t a Manhattan newsie that doesn’t know you’re the daughter to William Randolph Hearst.” He says. 

I shook my head. “I’m sorry to show up unannounced and uninvited, but I need someone to talk to.” I say. The Brooklyn leader looked at me with curious eyes. “I would’ve gone to Amanda or Bill, but they wouldn’t understand. Crutchie’s out of the question, I haven’t spoken to Katherine since Amanda’s “Funeral”. You’re the only person I could go to.” I explain as the two of us walk to the Brooklyn lodging house. 

Spot didn’t say anything. “I can understand if you don’t want to hear my rich girl problems, but I don’t know where else to turn.” I say to him. 

The Brooklyn leader looked at me with soft blue eyes. “You know my biggest secret and haven’t told anybody, I’m here to talk.” He says. I smiled softly and the two of us sit on his bed. 

“I made a deal with mother to be allowed back into the family. I can’t have any contact with Katherine or the newsies, and I can’t talk to my siblings. I have to do everything my mother says, and I am all but arranged in a marriage to a guy that I have never met and don’t love, and I broke the heart of the guy who loves me and I love him. I don’t even know who I am anymore.” 

There was a look of sympathy in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. 

I felt the tears build up in my eyes. “Tell me what to do.” 

Spot rubbed circles on my back, and brushed the tears away. “Why are you subjecting yourself to this kind of mental abuse?” He asks softly. I sighed and felt more tears fall. “When I first came back, Gianna, my sister, was so broken over the fact that her sisters had been exiled from the family. She had noone to talk to or comfort her. I can’t let her go through that again if I defy my mother.” I tell him. 

In the silence, I took a moment to look at the Brooklyn lodging house. It was very similar to the Manhattan lodging house. The bed were lined up against the wall, the window was on the far wall. The bathroom connected with the bedroom, and the smell of old soap and cheap cologne filled my nose. 

Spot broke the silence. “How do you think Gianna would react if you gave her the chance to escape with you?” He asks. 

I looked at him, curiosity in my eyes. “What are you proposing?” I ask. There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. “What if you and Gianna ran away? That way, you can finally be free from your mother controlling reigns, and you won’t be leaving Gianna alone with her.” 

I smiled at him. “Spot Conlon, you are a genius.” I say. 

The boy smiled at me. “That is one thing I have never been called before.” He says. I chuckled. Then it dawn on me. “There’s only one flaw in your plan.” I tell him. He looked at me. “What?” 

“We can’t go to Manhattan. That would be too easy for my mother to find us.” I tell him. Spot thought for a minute before his eyes lit up. “Come here.” He said. 

The shock of what he just said, rendered me speechless. Brooklyn? He wants my sister and I to come to Brooklyn? With tall boys who would grope us with any chance they were given? The Brooklyn that was famous for brawling newsies? Spot Conlon was off his rocker. 

“You want my sister and I to come to Brooklyn?” I asked, unsure of what I had just heard. The brooklyn boy looked at me. “It’s the safest option. Manhattan would be to obvious. Tell me, would your mother step foot in brooklyn?” He asked. 

My eyes widened and a smile found it’s way onto my face. “No.” I say. Spot chuckled. “Brooklyn is the safest option. We can easily get you names so you won’t be discovered, and I have connections. I can protect you and your sister.” Spot said. 

I felt tears come to my eyes at his words. Never would I have imagined that the most feared and respected newsies in all of New York would be offering my sister and I protection and a place to escape to. 

“Is this the side of Spot Conlon that nobody gets to see?” I ask. The blue eyed boy looked at me. He smiled softly. “This is the Sean Conlon that hasn’t been seen in almost eleven years and the boy that only Race sees.” He tells me. 

I smile softly at him. “Thank you. I owe you one.” I say, kissing his cheek. The boy smiled at me. “Bring your sister here tomorrow night, and I should have everything ready. Don’t throw this away Adeline.” He told me. I nodded, and took off into the night. 

I was getting out of hell.


	12. Escape from hell

I woke Gianna early that morning. I was bound and determined to get us both out of this house, even if it killed me. 

“Gia.” I whispered. The girl didn’t stirr. “Gia.” I tried again. There was still nothing. “Gianna!” I hissed. My sister sprung up from her sleep and looked at me. “What?” She asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

I smiled at her, and sat next to her. “I made a deal with mother. If I cut off contact with everyone, I was allowed to be back in the family again. And that deal, meant not talking with you or the newsies. So I took it. I knew what would happen if I defied mother. That letter you found the other day, I didn’t go see him, he came to me and I said some things I regret. 

“The next night, I went to go see him, I went to go see Crutchie. We talked about everything, and why I was subjecting myself to mother’s mental and emotional abuse. I told him that it was for you, knowing that if I left you alone again, you’d fall apart. He told me he loved me. We kissed. And I left him on the roof of the manhattan lodging house, heart-broken and crying. 

“Then I went to talk to Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He talked me through a few things, and gave me a offer. He said that you and I could escape our mother and become in Newsies in brooklyn. It would be impossible for mother to find us in Brooklyn. She wouldn’t dare set foot in the city.” I explained to my sister. 

She didn’t say anything. “Please say something.” I say. Gia was silent for a moment, before she flung her arms around my neck. “I’m glad Addie is back.” She whispered. I smiled and hugged my sister back. 

“So you’re in?” I ask. The brunette nodded and smiled. “Alright. We leave tonight. Take nothing with you, Spot has everything figured out.” I tell her. My sister nodded. “Now get up, I want to take you somewhere.” I say. 

My sister nodded, and I left her to get dressed. Mother was out Mrs. Ryan and father was at his office so I didn’t have to worry about being caught or questioned. This was going to be a day that would go down in history. This was the day that the Hearst name was reinvented. 

The weather was getting cooler, so I dressed in a warm light blue dress. I had told Sarah everything last night when I got home. She knew, and she understood. 

I met Gia at the front door. “Are you ready?” I ask her. She nodded, a bright gleam in her eyes. “Where are we going?” She asks as we leave the house. I smile. “It’s a surprise.” I tell her. 

The two of us hooked arms and began to walk to the manhattan lodging house. The cool autumn air felt good on my face. I’d have to get used to being outside all of the time. Getting up at the crack of dawn. Selling all day. Not being able to afford much food. It would be a good change from my ordinary boring life. 

“Adeline!” My brother greeted as Gia and I passed him. The two of us pause and turn to our brother. “Bill.” I say, smiling widely at him. I looked to his right and saw Lucille. “Every the pleasure Luci.” I say. Katherine’s younger sister smiled tightly at me. 

“The same to you Addie.” She says back. The air was tense and awkward. “Give Kathrine my well wishes. Tell her, I’ll be seeing her very soon.” I say, as Gianna and I began to leave. Luci looked at me with soft eyes. “I will. Take care Adeline.” She says. I looked at the girl grateful. She knew what was going through my head. 

In some way, it was like Lucille knew what Gianna and I were going to do. 

The four of us parted ways, and Gianna and I were back on our way to the lodging house. I looked over at my sister. Her eyes lit up when she saw where we were. “Manda.” She whispered. Gia made a move to go inside, but I held her arm preventing her from doing so. “Adeline I need to see my sister.” Gianna said. 

I looked at her with sympathetic eyes. “I need to warn you. They know who we are, that we're daddy’s daughters. They love Amanda, but I'm a different story. Don't be shocked it they're not welcoming.” I warned. 

Gianna brushed my arm off and ran into the lodging house. I followed quickly behind her. “AMANDA!” She shouts, looking into the eyes of our sister.

All heads turned towards the doorway. “Gianna?” Amanda whispers, looking up from her hand of cards. Our younger sister nodded. “Manda.” She cried. 

What happened next brought tears to my eyes. Amanda and Gianna met in a hug. The two collapsed on the ground, tears pouring out of their eyes. 

I wiped a tear from my eye as I looked at my sisters. After months of being separated, the two were finally being reunited. 

“Traitors aren't wanted here.” Jojo spat bitterly. Every head turned away from my sisters and towards me. “How am I considered a traitor?” I ask, crossing my arms. Jojo glared at me. 

“You lied to us about who you really were, you broke the heart of the most innocent person who could ever walk the earth. You have shoved your sister so far in the dark she went into a state of depression, and Katherine can’t stop crying every time she hears your name.” He yelled. 

I wanted to look at the ground, away from his cold eyes. But I didn’t I held my ground and stared him right in the eyes. 

“I did what was best for me and Gianna. And that all came with a price.” I told him. “It doesn’t matter why you did it. We all trusted you Adeline, and you betrayed us.” Jojo said. 

The boys didn’t look me or him in the eyes. They didn’t want to take sides, and I wasn’t going to make them. “You all can say what you want about me. Call me names, spit on me. But the real villain behind all of this is my mother, Olivia Freda Kussick-Hearst.” 

The boys were silent. They had nothing to say. “Boys, lighten up. She’s fine.” Amanda said. It was like all Amanda had to do was speak, and they were welcoming me back with open arms. 

“I haven’t seen you all this happy since you made the front page.” Katherine said, walking into the lodging house. I smiled and ran to attack her in a hug. “I missed you so much.” I say to her. Katherine’s shock quickly melted away and she hugged me back. 

“You’re here to stay right? Addie’s back?” She questioned. I smiled. “Yeah.” I say. “Addie’s back.” 

Katherine hugged me again. “I have so much to tell you.” She whispered. I smiled at her, and scanned the crowd for the boy I was looking for. He wasn’t here. “He’s with Jack. They weren’t far behind me.” She says, as if she read my mind. 

Not a moment later, Crutchie and Jack came through the door. I smiled as the two looked at me. Crutchie’s blue eyes were dull and sad. I knew I had cause that. I decided then, I was going to fix it. 

I marched up to the two boys, grabbed Crutchie’s face and kissed him. He didn’t even hesitate to kiss me back. The boys all cheered, but I didn’t care. I was in my own little world of pure bliss. 

“What made you change your mind?” The boy breathed when we parted. “A boy with a crutch that managed to steal my heart.” I say, before kissing him again. 

I looked at the clock on the wall an hour later. It was almost seven. “Gia, we need to go. Mother can’t suspect anything.” I say. My sister looked up from her conversation with Albert. 

Her blue eyes looked at me pleadingly and switched from me to Albert. I smirked. “We have to go.” I say again. “Fine.” She huffed. I chuckled and looked at the boy beside me. “I love you.” I tell him, kissing his nose. He smiled and kissed my forehead. “I love you too.” He said. 

“Does anyone else love them as a couple?” I heard Buttons ask. I chuckled and Gianna and I started walking out the door. “The next time you see us, we’ll be newsies.” I say, before the two of us walk out. 

Gianna looked at me with her big caramel eyes. “It feels surreal to be doing this. To run away from everything we have, everything we’ve ever known.” She admits. I sigh and grab her hand. “This is the best thing for us Gia. Mother is abusive, and it’s only a matter of time before she becomes physically abusive. We can’t live in that type of environment.” 

She nods her head and the two of us continued to walk home. 

Luckily mother wasn’t home yet, so the two of us weren’t caught. Father was in his study as usual, and Bill was in his room. This would be the last time I would see my home. 

It was now almost midnight, and Gianna and I stood at the door. “Let’s do this.” She said. I smiled, and opened the front door. Gianna and I started walking down the street when we head her shrill voice. “GIANNA! ADELINE! GET BACK HERE!” She screamed. 

Gia and I ran, and we didn’t look back. We had escaped hell.


	13. The birth of Action and Ice

Spot had met us at the Brooklyn bridge. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he saw Gia and I run into view. 

“You did it.” He said, giving me a hug. I smiled. “We did it.” I say. The king lets me go, and turns towards my sister. “Pleasure to meet ya Ms. Gianna.” He said. 

Gia blushed. “Please, the pleasure is all mine.” She says. I roll my eyes and nudge my sister in the side. “He’s taken.” I say to her. I do have to admit, it was quite funny to see the light drop out of my sister’s eyes. 

“Come. We have to prepare you.” Spot said, motioning my sister and I to follow him. I could sense the doubt in my sister as we walked further and further into Brooklyn. I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“I am warning you now, the boys will not be so welcoming towards you two. Most of us have been together since before I was the leader. They don’t take lightly to new newsies. Especially girl ones.” Spot warned as we walked into the lodging house. 

I took a moment to breath in the scent and not gag. This was going to be my new home until I was eighteen. Then I was off into the real world. 

“Adeline, Gianna, these are out girlsies. They reside near the Riverside park in Manhattan.” Spot introduced. I looked at the eight girls standing in front of my sister and I. They all stood at various heights, but they all looked so different. If Spot hadn’t introduced them as girls, I would have thought they were just apart of Brooklyn’s newsies. 

The tallest one stepped forward. “This is Ace, she’s the leader.” Spot says. It was very easy to be intimidated by Ace. She stood a good six or seven inches above me, and her brown eyes were hard like stones. Ace was not a person I wanted to mess with. 

“I hear you want to disappear.” Ace says, her voice soft and warm. Not something I was expecting from someone so intimidating. Gia nodded. “It’s our mother.” She told the leader. Ace nodded. “We disappeared about six months ago. Parents were pushing for marriage and we left. Disguised ourselves as newsies. We can help you.” 

Gianna and I looked at the leader. “And how can that happen?” I asked. Ace motioned for one of her girls to come forward. Dark brown hair framed her ears. “This is Rich. She can help you with your clothing.” Ace introduced. The girl smiled at us and handed Gia and I our new clothes. 

“And this is where I leave you. They’ll help you for the first few days, and then your on your own.” Spot says, before stepping out of the room. I looked at the girls hesitantly before I set the clothes in my hands down and began to change. 

I had a green plaid shirt, with dark plaid pants and a plain brown vest. “There is one thing you’ll need.” Rich said, hanging Gia and I a long string of bandages. “What is this?” Gia questioned. “You can’t be a boy and have women’s parts.” Rich said softly. I nodded and took my corset off. 

I began to wrap the bandages around my chest. “Well it’s more comfortable than a corset.” Gia mumbled. 

Another girl stepped forward. She was the shortest of the eight, but there was something about her that told you not to mess with her. I was curious to see what each girl would help with, but then again, these girls made me sceptical. 

“This is Streets, she can help you with your voice.” Ace says as Streets clears her throat. Gia quirked an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with my voice?” Gia asked. Streets chuckled. “Ya to feminine. You need to deepen your voice.” The girl instructed. Gia looked at the girl like she was crazy. 

“Well this is interesting.” I say, trying to make my voice deeper. Gia looked at me with wide eyes. “Well your a pro at that.” She mumbled. “Mumble again.” I instructed. Gianna looked at me. “What?” She asks, confused. “Mumble again.” I tell her. 

Gianna did as she was told and mumbled again. “There. Just mumble everything youse says.” Streets instructed. Gianna nodded and mumbled again. “We're sure this is going to work?” 

I smiled at my sister. “Like a charm.” 

We spent the next few hours perfecting how to act, how to speak and everything in between. It was now into the early hours of the morning and it was time to start selling. “You sell in brooklyn?” I asked the Riverside girls. 

They shook their heads and smirked. “Oh no, we sell in Manhattan, and today, so are you.” Streets said. I looked at them with horrified eyes. “Excuse me?” I asked. Vi elbowed the short girl in the ribs. 

“It’s easier to start selling in a less threatening area. Brooklyn can be quite intimidating.” Spot says, making his presence known.

I turned around to look at the blonde boy. “And Manhattan is such a good idea?” I ask the nine. Ace and Spot shared a look. “For now, yes it is. In a week's time you’ll be ready to sell in Brooklyn.” The former said. 

I nodded and looked over at my sister. “You two are leaders, I trust you completely.” I tell them. Ace nodded. “Nice to see you again Spot.” The Riverside leader said. The Brooklyn king nodded, and Gianna and I were off. 

“Don’t be nervous. The Delancey’s can smell fear.” Streets said when we neared The World. Gia’s eyes widened and my heart started to race. This could end one of two ways; Gia and I could pass for boys and live the life of a newsie, or very badly. 

The ten of us made it up to the distribution desk. Ace and her girls got their papers, and now it was my turn. 

“Well look here! Freshmeat!” Oscar said. I glared at him. “Fifty.” I said, slapping the money down. The Delancey brothers shared a surprised look at my aggressiveness and I smirked. I grabbed my papers and met the Riverside girls by the gate. 

“That was ice cold.” Skates said. I smirked. “Well, it’s the least I could do after they dragged the boy I love to the refuge.” I stated. The girls nodded and Gianna came up to us. “The nerve of some people.” She said, shaking her fist out. 

“What did you just do?” I questioned, turning to look at her. The Manhattan newsies laughed as Morris grunted in pain. I put the pieces together and looked at my sister proudly. 

“You make me proud to be your sister.” I tell her. She chuckled. “Well he had it coming.” She admitted. 

“I’ve never seen you two before. Who are you?” Jack asked, walking up to Gia and I. 

I smirked. “Action and Ice.”


End file.
